A High School Crush
by hanyou'sdoggieearslover
Summary: One-shot. Kagome has a crush on a certain wolf-demon. When he joins her 5th period class she couldn't imagine things being worse, until the very end of the class period. What happens between the two after the class, and after a few months after that class, that makes Kagome so unbearably happy? **Not the best summary, I'm kind of sleepy**


**Author's Note:** Here's a one-shot for all you Kouga/Kag fans

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

A High School Crush

Kagome walked down the hallway to her next period class. She paused briefly when a certain pair of shocking blue orbs caught her eye. She gasped, hunching up her shoulders as she walked away as quickly as possible and leaving the owner of those gorgeous eyes totally confused. Kagome made her way into her history class and sat down next to her friend Sango, gasping and trying to calm her fluttering heart.

"Kagome, what's wrong? You look like you're about to pass out!" Sango said worriedly to her best friend.

The girl was still unable to respond as she gulped down air with her hand pressed to her chest.

Sango smirked. "Oh I see! You had another one of those moments with _**Kouga**_ in the hall again, didn't you?" she taunted.

Kagome didn't respond, just rolling her eyes as her friend teased her. She wasn't going to say anything to defend herself; she was just happy that she could get oxygen to her brain again.

Sango laughed at the look on her friend's face. "Oh my god, Kags, look at you! You're as red as a tomato! What'd he do this time, wink at you? Or are you just being a spaz about accidental eye contact?"

Kagome sighed. "Do you think I'd be alive right now if he had winked at me, Sango? They'd have to carry me out on a stretcher."

The brunette demon slayer busted out laughing at her friends comment. "So true!"

"Ms. Taijya!" The teacher boomed. "Do you think you could stop snorting long enough for me to introduce our new student?"

Sango's laughter immediately ceased as she sat up straight in her seat again. "Sorry Mr. Baiter."

The thirty year old man turned back to the door and opened it for the "new" student. Kagome's heart stopped when she saw who walked through the door.

"Introducing Mr. Kouga Ookami. He's not new to the school, but he's transferring to our history class. Alright Mr. Ookami, you can take a seat right there next to Ms. Higurashi. I expect you know who your Student Government Association President is.

"Yes sir, I do," Kouga responded in his deep, gravelly bass. He walked over to the desk with a smirk on his face.

Kagome's jaw dropped as she tried to keep her brain from exploding. 'How the hell is this happening?' she shouted mentally.

Sango nearly peed herself trying to contain her laughter. Despite her efforts to keep it all in, she let out a long, obnoxiously loud snort that thrust the whole class into a fit of guffaws.

Kagome and Kouga were the only ones who weren't laughing as they concentrated on each other. Kagome sat rigidly in her seat with her gaze locked on Kouga from the corner of her eye. Kouga sat down and set his backpack next to him. He sighed and turned to look at Kagome, his smirk turning into a genuine smile.

"Hi Kagome," he said nicely.

Kagome's eyes popped opened wide for a split-second before she regained control. With her heart throbbing in her throat, she turned to face Kouga and responded to his greeting. "Hey Kouga," she said softly, unable to be very loud.

He smiled and then turned back around to get his materials out for the class period.

Kagome was on edge for the rest of the 45 minutes.

When the bell rung and the whole class got up to head to the door, Kagome received a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned around to have her chocolate eyes meet with Kouga's icy blue ones. Was it healthy for a human heart to beat this quickly?

"Hey, um, Kagome…"

"Hey Kouga," she said with a smile.

"Um… I know we don't know each other all that well, but would you like to go out with me sometime?" Kouga asked sheepishly.

There was quite the awkward pause as Kagome tried to get over the shock. "O-oh! Um… You're right we don't know each other very well, which is why I have to decline."

"What?" Kouga asked sadly. "I genuinely like you though, I swear… I'm not one of those guys who just messes with nice gir—"

"No, no!" Kagome cut him off. "I'm sure you're a nice guy. I mean, I like you, too. It's just that I think we should get to know each other a little better before actually going out. Don't you think that'd be a good idea?"

"Oh…" Kouga sighed. "Yeah I do," he said. With relief and happiness evident on his countenance, Kouga took Kagome's hand and walked out the classroom.

After about two months of hanging out every day of every weekend, Kouga and Kagome knew each other well enough to finally go out. They had their first date on the last Saturday of the second month of building their relationship.

Now it was the first Friday of the third month, and Kagome and Kouga were on their second date. They had just seen a nice action/comedy/ romance film after eating dinner, and were heading back to Kagome's family shrine.

"I had a great time, Kouga." Kagome said with a smile as they cleared the last of the enormous staircase.

"Me too, Kagome." Kouga said, returning the smile. "Well… here we are…"

The two had reached the door to Kagome's small home. They stood right outside the door to the side of the window from which her family was watching them. Of course, Kouga and Kagome had no idea they had an audience.

"Yeah… Here we are…" Kagome said as she and Kouga started to slowly come together. Before either one of them knew it, the space between them was gone and their lips were a hair's width apart. With his eyes locked on Kagome's, Kouga leaned down toward her face. Both pairs of eyes fluttered closed as their lips met for the first time.

'His lips are so warm…' Kagome mused.

'Her lips… So soft… Kagome…'

'Kouga…'

She wasn't sure exactly when it'd happened, but somehow Kouga's tongue wormed its way into her mouth, and they were French kissing. She was rather shocked that she was allowing something like this so soon, but it felt so right. She didn't dare stop him. Instead she lifted herself onto her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck, molding herself to him. Kouga's arms ensnared Kagome's waist as their kiss deepened. They continued to suck on each other's mouths gently for a few more minutes before they pulled away for air.

"Wow," Kouga gasped.

Kagome giggled, causing a smirk to form on her new boyfriend's lips. "I think I should go inside now, Kouga."

"Oh alright, I'll see you Monday. I'm busy for the rest of the weekend, unfortunately."

"Oh…" Kagome said disappointment evident in her tone.

"Sorry. I'll see you around okay?" Kouga said before he pecked her on the lips. "Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Kouga."

Kagome watched Kouga leave up until he reached the edge of the steps. There he'd turned around, smiled, and waved before officially leaving. Kagome sighed, a smile etched into her gorgeous face as she turned and opened the door to her home.

The girl screamed as she noticed a few people right next to the door just as she stepped in. She turned to see her family with big smiles taking up their faces; all she could see was teeth.

Kagome gasped. "Oh my god you guys were watching! How could you spy on me like that! You guys are so embarrassing, what if he had seen you! Why would you do that to me!"

The next few hours of that night in the Higurashi household were subject to screaming as Kagome chased each member around the house, hell-bent on making them pay. In the end though, she laid down for bed with the biggest, sincerest smile on her face, and the happiest feeling she'd ever experienced inhabiting her heart.


End file.
